And Taboo
by kyoko sato
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Megurine Luka sedang menghabiskan liburannya di villa yang terletak di puncak gunung. Ditengah-tengah kenikmatan menyeruput teh, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh seorang pemuda yang pingsan. Reaksinya ? Benar-benar dil


**And Taboo…**

Author's Note : Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku. Jadi tolong maafkan bila ada salah di sana- sini. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, jadi tolong dukung aku ya !

(_ _) *bow

Rate : M, for bloody scenes and future mature content.

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, mystery.

Warning : Peraturan ditiadakan karena peraturan dibuat hanya untuk dilanggar. ^0^ Slightly OOC. Simply don't like, don't read so there will be no flame.

Disclaimer : VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation

And Taboo… fanfic © Kyoko Sato

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 –Prologue–<strong>

Hembusan angin menebarkan aroma bunga yang wangi. Semerbak bunga mawar, wewangian dari kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang tengah tertiup angin dan sejuknya udara semakin menambah keindahan pagi hari itu.

Aku memandang langit berwarna biru cerah itu. Ia tak nampak kelabu lagi seperti saat musim hujan kemarin. Aku bersyukur sudah memasuki musim semi tahun ini, kenapa katamu ? Alasannya karena aku benci musim hujan, musim itu adalah musim dimana aku harus mengenakan pakaian tebal dan jas hujan untuk berpergian.

"Luka onee-sama, onee-sama, kau masih hidup ?" Sahut seorang gadis berumur 3 tahun dibawahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luka, berusaha menghidupkannya kembali (?) dari lamunannya yang panjang.

"Ah ! Iya, tentu saja aku masih hidup," Luka akhirnya kembali dari dunia lainnya itu.

"Syukurlah, kupikir onee-sama sudah menghilang dari dunia ini."

"Hehe, Onee-chan jan…"

"Onee-sama !" Seru Teto yang tiba-tiba memutus perkataan Luka.

"Oke, onee-sama janji tidak akan melamun lagi. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini ? Kamu masih sakit. Masuklah ke kamarmu ! Udara di sini masih cukup dingin untuk seukuranmu," perintah Luka.

Anak bungsu dari keluarga Megurine, Teto Megurine memang sangat lemah. Ia sering sekali mengalami sakit. Memang tidak pernah ada penyakit parah yang pernah mengenainya, tapi itu tidak cukup meyakinkan Luka bahwa adik kesayangannya baik-baik saja. Meskipun dokter selalu bilang adiknya memiliki tubuh yang sangat sensitif terhadap penyakit, namun Luka sebagai anak tertua tidak pernah menggubris pernyataan itu. Ia ingin berkata ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada adikknya, tapi Luka tidak punya cukup bukti untuk mengatakan itu pada siapapun. Karena ia yakin bahwa perkataannya akan menjadikan dirinya dianggap gila.

"Tapi, onee-sama… Teto sangat bosan di kamar sendirian. Bayangkan saja ! Teto terus di kamar sejak kita berlibur ke sini dan itu sudah 1 minggu lamanya," Teto manyun. Ia sudah terlalu bosan. Gadis berusia 16 tahun yang _sister complex_ itu terus merayu kakaknya agar ia diizinkan keluar rumah.

Namun pada menit berikutnya Teto langsung berbalik menuju kamarnya setelah Luka membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku akan memanggilkan Ted untuk menemanimu. Jadi, jadilah anak manis dan tunggulah di kamarmu."

Luka adalah seseorang yang tak pernah melanggar perkataannya. Ia segera menelepon Ted Kasane, sepupumu mereka.

Rrr…Rrr…Rrr…

"Hoaaam…siapa sih pagi-pagi begini telepon ?" malas Ted yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah deringan ke-5, Ted baru mengangkat handphonenya.

"Haloooooo, Ted di sini."

"Ted ! Hiks. Cepat datang. Hiks. Te, Te, Teto sekarang pingsan. Hiks," Luka sedang mendramatisir suasana agar sepupunya itu segera datang. Karena Luka tahu sebenarnya Ted dan Teto itu saling mencintai dan –ehem- berpacaran.

"APAA ! TETO PINGSAN ?" Ted sontak berteriak karena shock.

"Hiks. Iya. Kau harus datang ke Villa kami sekarang."

"Oke. Villa kalian yang di xx… itu kan ?" tanya Ted.

"Ya."

"Aku berangkat sekarang." Ted menutup pembicaraan mereka dan bergegas pergi menuju ke salah satu villa milik keluarga Megurine. '_Geez, Villa mereka banyak banget sih ! Nggak cukup satu aja,_' pikir Ted. Masalahnya ia pernah tersesat saat berusaha mengunjungi kekasihnya yang sedang berlibur. Karena pada saat itu Luka merahasiakan alamat mereka dan Teto sendiri lupa memberikan alamat lengkap letak villanya yang cukup jauh dari rumah Ted.

'_Tidak kusangka si-orang-yang-dekat-dengan-adikku-itu sangat bodoh. Kalau saja adikku tidak menyukai Ted sampai seperti itu, aku pasti sudah membunuhnya karena ia pernah membuat adikku menangis. Tapi tidak ada salahnya memberikan ia kesempatan lagi,'_ pikir Luka sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ted mengendarai mobil berwarna hitam miliknya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia melaju dengan kecepatan penuh layaknya pembalap. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat kekasihnya. Luka, si pembenci laki-laki itu sudah melarang Ted untuk menemui Teto sejak mereka berdua sampai di vila itu. '_Mumpung Luka kasih tahu alamat mereka kali ini.'_

Pemuda itu terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya, lama-lama ia tambah khawatir. '_Bagaimana jika Teto memang sakit parah ? Kalau dia tidak bisa bangun lagi ? Ka, kalau dia meninggal ? AAKHH ! Aku masih mau ketemu Teto-ku.'_ Kekhawatiran Ted akan Teto membuatnya semakin paranoid. Ke-paranoid-an Ted semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin menjadi-jadinya ia, maka semakin cepat Ted melaju.

Anak tunggal keluarga Kasane itu sudah hampir sampai di villa Luka, villa yang terletak di sebuah gunung dengan lokasi yang benar-benar tidak strategis dan cukup merepotkan perjalanan Ted. Posisinya sekarang dengan villa itu sudah tinggal 2 kilometer. Ia tetap tidak memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya, berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin ada bahaya yang akan mengancam dirinya saat ini. Tapi ternyata pemikiran Ted salah. Ia benar-benar salah.

'BRUAKK! Sraaakk….'

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria dengan pakaian yang tercabik-cabik di sana-sini yang mulai menyeberang. Ted maupun pria itu sama-sama tidak menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jarak antara pria itu dengan posisi mobil Ted saat itu tidak cukup jauh, namun cukup untuk memberi kesempatan pada Ted untuk mengerem mobilnya, jika ia tidak mengendarai mobilnya pada kecepatan seperti itu. Dan akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Ted langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berniat untuk menolong pria itu. Ia sedikit berlari menuju tempat di mana pria itu berada. Seluruh tubuh pria itu dilumuri dengan darah, karena bagaimanapun juga pria tadi terlempar cukup jauh. Ted sangat panik. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa ia akan mengalami kejadian seperti itu sampai saat ia melihat korban dari kecelakaan di depannya. '_Cukup Ted ! Ayo angkat dia dan bawa ke mobil. Kau tidak mau ditangkap polisi kan ? Teto pasti akan mebencimu jika ia tahu kau tidak mau menolongnya._' Ted langsung mengikuti kata batinnya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus dibenci oleh Teto. Saat ini Teto adalah orang nomor satu baginya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. '_Mumpung Teto lagi pingsan. Biarlah ia tidak sadar sementara waktu._' dengan pemikiran itu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Namun kali ini ia ditemani oleh seorang pria berlumuran darah di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Luka duduk di sebuah kursi di halaman belakang vilanya. Sambil menyeruput teh mawar, ia membalikkan majalah musik favoritnya. "Ah, aku ada di topik utama bulan ini. Akhirnya Miku bisa lengser juga. Hihihi," tawa Luka akan kekalahan Miku. Disamping kesibukannya mengurus perusahaan almarhum ayah dan ibunya, sebenarnya Megurine Luka adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun (ulat ?) akhir-akhir ini. Pertama kali ia hanya menganggap bahwa menjadi penyanyi hanyalah hobi belaka karena ia sudah disibukkan oleh pekerjaan utamanya sebagai pemilik perusahaan keluarganya. Namun semakin ia menggeluti pekerjaan sampingannya itu, ia semakin tidak bisa melepaskannya. Itu karena Luka tidak suka mengerjakan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah dan hal itulah yang membuat karirnya terus meningkat.

'Just be friends. All we gotta do. Just be friends'

'_Hm..Ted ? Ada apa lagi sih ?_' kesal Luka.

'Pick' "Ada apa ?"

"LUKA ! TOLONG AKU !" teriak Ted.

"Heh ! Dasar tidak sopan ! Panggil aku senpai."

"Yeah, whatever. Intinya kamu sekarang cepat keluar dan bantu aku. Aku sudah di depan villamu. Satu lagi, kalau Teto sudah sadar dari pingsannya jangan biarkan ia melihat ini. I beg you," Ted tampak serius dengan ucapannya.

_'Rupanya ia benar-benar menganggap Teto pingsan. Tapi suaranya...'_

"Oke. Aku ke sana sekarang," Luka mengiyakan permintaan Ted.

Luka menutup ponselnya. Ia berdiri dan menoleh pada seseorang di sampingnya dengan pandangan serius. "Cek keadaan Teto di kamar. Jaga dia agar tidak keluar kamar sampai aku sendiri yang datang ke kamarnya. Jangan lupa ajak Mako," perintah Luka pada Iku Acme yang sedari tadi berada di samping Luka. Iku yang merupakan maid pribadi Luka tanpa basa-basi segera memanggil Kiku Juon dan pergi menuju kamar Teto. '_Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres,_' pikir Iku.

Nona muda itu bergegas menuju pintu depan dan ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasarnya. Di depan pintu, ia menemukan Ted sedang menggendong sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sesuatu itu adalah pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu yang di sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh cairan kental dengan warna yang tak lazim. Warna darah yang memenuhi tubuh pria itu mengagetkan Luka dan membuatnya merinding.

'Apa…itu ?' pikir Luka yang sedang shock.

"Ted, singkirkan orang itu dari tanganmu," perintah Luka sambil menatap tajam pada Ted. "Maksudmu ?" Ted kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Luka dan sekarang yang dilihat di depan mata Ted adalah Luka yang berusaha mengambil senapan yang selalu ia simpan di saku roknya. Ia mulai membidik pria yang ada dalam genggaman Ted. Mata Ted membelalak kaget, _'Jangan bilang kalau Luka….' _

Pikiran Ted terhenti seketika dan tiba-tiba ia ambruk. Luka tidak pernah mengira bahwa sepupunya itu akan membalikkan badannya dan berusaha menolong makhluk aneh itu. Tembakan Luka akhirnya mengenai punggung Ted dan sekarang cairan darah dengan warna merah mulai mengucur dari punggung itu.

"TED ! TED !" Luka memanggil-manggil nama Ted, berharap ia akan bangun.

"AKKHH ! Apa yang kuperbuat sih ? MOMO ! MOMO !" Luka meneriakkan nama perawat pribadi di villa itu.

"I, i, iya. A, ada apa nona ?" Nafas Momo sedikit tersenggal-senggal karena ia habis berlari dari lantai dua.

"Bantu aku membawa satu orang itu dan satu makhl, ah, kedua orang ke kamar tamu. Cepat !"

"Baik."

Luka dan Momo segera mengangkat kedua pria itu ke dalam dua kamar tamu yang berbeda. Momo yang mengusulkan hal itu agar lebih mudah merawat mereka dan Luka langsung setuju akan hal itu. Ia juga benar-benar lupa kalau dua pria itu adalah makhluk yang berbeda karena saking paniknya. Luka sudah berhasil membaringkan pria asing itu di kamar tamu bagian terbelakang dari villa itu dan ia pergi menuju ke kamar tamu paling depan di mana Ted dirawat oleh Momo.

'Cklek' Begitu tahu bahwa nonanya yang masuk, Momo langsung menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. "Momo, aku yakin seluruh penghuni rumah selain Teto sudah mengetahui keberadaan pria asing itu kecuali Teto. Jadi berjanjilah padaku untuk merahasiakan keberadaan orang itu pada Teto. Kemudian soal Ted, biar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya pada adikku," perintah Luka. "Aku berjanji Luka-sama."

Di depan kamar Teto di lantai dua, berdiri seorang bodyguard mereka. "Mako, bersihkan segala jejak-jejak kejadian tadi. Aku tahu kalau kau melihatnya. Kau boleh kembali setelah pekerjaan itu selesai." Mako Nagone segera pergi dari pandangan Luka dengan secepat kilat. Luka sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Mako yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan bekas bahwa ia pernah berada di sana.

Teto sudah menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya sedari tadi. Ia mengikuti perkataan kakaknya agar terus bersikap sebagai anak manis. Namun ia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Iku Acme. 'Pasti onee-sama menyuruhnya mengawasiku agar aku nggak kabur. Terserahlah'. Setelah berasa seperti setahun menunggu, Teto mulai bosan. Sudah satu jam tapi Ted belum muncul di hadapannya juga.

'Kreeeet'

"Ted ! Kau lama se…"

"Ini aku," ucap Luka.

"Ah, onee-sama. Mana Ted ? Dia sudah datang ya ? Kau memanggilku untuk menemuinya di bawah kan ? Iya kan ?" Teto menjatuhkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan pada onee-sama tercintanya itu.

"Ia memang ada di bawah, di kamar tamu paling depan."

"Eh ? Kenapa Ted ada di sana ?" Tanya Teto.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menembak Ted saat mencoba berburu kelinci di pinggir hutan sekitar villa," ujar Luka yang berbohong pada adiknya.

'Eh !' teriak Teto dalam hati. Mata Teto mulai berkaca-kaca dan hal yang paling tidak Luka sukai mulai terjadi, Teto menangis. Semua itu karena perbuatannya.

"TED ! Hiks…Hiks…" Teto berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Ted. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun akan kejadian itu. Ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan kakaknya, Teto masih percaya padanya. '_Itu semua sudah kehendak Tuhan,' _pikir Teto.

Di dalam kamar Teto, masih terdapat Iku Acme dan Luka. Mereka termenung dalam diam semenjak Teto keluar dari kamar itu. Untuk mengatasi kebisuan yang ia sebabkan, Luka menyuruh Iku untuk kembali ke rumah mereka untuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan karena nampaknya mereka akan membutuhkan stok lebih untuk tamu baru mereka. Iku yang memiliki kemampuan mendengar dengan jarak jauh itu mengetahui kalau tamu baru mereka ada dua orang dari berisiknya kejadian tadi. Ia pun segera pamit dan pergi meninggalkan nonanya sendirian di dalam kamar.

'_Mōshiwake arimasen, Teto-chan._'

Pria asing yang terbaring di kamar tamu paling belakang mulai terbangun. '_Ukh…kepala dan badanku sakit sekali,_' pikirnya. Setelah benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersadar kalau sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam rumah orang yang tak ia kenali, sontak pria itu melihat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh darah dengan raut wajah panik. '_Bagaimana kalau pemilik rumah ini bisa melihat warna darah asliku ? Ini gawat ! Aku harus pergi._'

Ia mulai berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur namun berulang kali gagal. Dan saat ia berhasil bangkit dari kasur itu, pintu kamar itu terbuka. "Kamu mau kemana ?" tanya Luka yang masih berada di balik pintu karena merasa sedikit takut.

"Ah, aku, aku mau ke kamar kecil sebentar," katanya. Ia berbohong dan Luka mengetahui hal itu.

"Letaknya ada di belakangmu, tapi kau malah mengarah ke pintu ini. Dasar monster !" kata Luka yang mulai masuk dan mengunci kamar itu. Meski ia takut pada pria itu, namun ia lebih takut melihat Teto memergokinya menyimpan pria asing di villa itu.

"Itu…Hei, aku bukan monster ! Ta, tapi, Kamu bisa melihat ini ?" Tanya pria itu sambil menunjukkan cairan darah yang sudah sedikit mongering.

"Hn. Darahmu aneh, tapi tidurlah kembali ! Aku memang takut padamu tapi aku lebih takut pada adikku," perintah Luka sambil mendorong pria yang ia kisar berumur sama dengannya itu ke kasurnya.

"Tapi aku lapar," pinta pria itu dengan muka memelas. Ia bersyukur karena orang yang duduk disampingnya tidak takut akan keberadaannya seperti kebanyakan orang yang bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Ukh, a, aku juga, tapi pelayanku sedang pergi. Aku tidak jago memasak, tapi kamu tunggu di sini. Mungkin aku bisa membuatkan bubur untukmu." Luka berinisiatif untuk menjauh dari pria itu karena entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas. 'Aku kan benci dia. Jangan tertipu oleh ketampanannya. Pria ini monster. Dia bukan manusia. Sadarlah Luka.'

Perempuan itu mulai beranjak pergi dari sisi pria yang ia tidak tahu namanya, namun tangannya ditarik kembali oleh pria itu dan Luka berakhir terjerembab di kasur. Luka baru menyadari posisinya sekarang setelah membuka matanya, pria itu berada di atas tubuh Luka dan keadua tangannya berada di samping tubuh nona itu. Menguncinya agar ia tidak pergi kemanapun.

"Ukh.. Kamu ! Cepat pergi ! " ujar Luka sedikit berteriak. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh di depannya itu ke belakang.

Tapi tindakannya itu semakin sia-sia ketika pria itu menggenggam kedua tangan Luka yang sedari tadi mendorong tubuh pria itu agar pergi darinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Luka dan berkata, "Gakupo Kamui. Panggil aku Gakupo".

"Baik, Gakupo-san…"

"Gakupo," pemuda itu membenarkan sebelum ia menjilat leher putih Luka.

"Ng, Gakupo, cukup. Lepaskan aku sekarang."

"Kalau tidak ?" ucap Gakupo sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke telinga Luka.

"A, aku tidak bisa membuatkan bubur untukmu," kata Luka. Ia mencoba mencari alasan untuk kabur.

"Hm…Aku tidak mau bubur. Sa-yang," bisik merdu Gakupo di telinga Luka. Suara Gakupo membuatnya sedikit bergetar dan reaksi itu cukup memuaskan Gakupo. Luka sudah tidak mempedulikan panggilan Gakupo terhadapnya.

"Eh ? Lalu apa yang mau kau makan ?" ujar Luka yang mencoba untuk duduk. Dan kali ini ia berhasil karena Gakupo sedikit melengangkan himpitannya. Wajahnya berpindah kembali untuk memandang wajah Luka.

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin kumakan sekarang ?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata seseorang di depannya.

"— Glek—A, apa ?" Luka yang tidak bisa membalikkan tatapannya dari mata Gakupo, menjawab.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu, Luka." Dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan itu, Gakupo menutup jarak antar keduanya. Ia mencium bibir Luka.

* * *

><p>Yosh ! Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku nggak tahu kalau fic ini bagus apa nggak, namanya juga masih amatir. Nggak pernah bikin. _ hehe<p>

Please review... biar aku tahu dimana kemampuanku.


End file.
